Naruto ZX
by Dark Anbu Knight
Summary: Based off Uzumaki ZXA. Alie finds a starving 8 year old Naruto and brings him home. 4 years later, after Albert's defeat, new bio metals resurface, including one for Naruto and one with the soul of one of the evilist Maverrick ever inside, Sigma.
1. Prolouge

naruto zx: prologue by dark anbu knight

note: i don't own anything except for the new biometals in my story, also this follows the alie story from zx/ grey story from zx advent.

over 4 years ago

alie was laying down on the grass with her communicator off. she'd just defeated the nut, serpent three weeks ago and was relaxing. the only place she could relax was the shinobi nations. mysteriously biometals model h, f,l, and p had disapeared. she reached over to her bag that had alot of her gear and the food she brought when she noticed that it was gone. she got up and looked that biometals x and z had fallen out. "you OK." she asked the two. "yes" x answered. "the thief ran that way." z turned to the direction of the thief.

alie ran after the thief and caught up to him quickly and pinned him down. she gasped when she saw who it was. it was a kid, no older than 8, with spiky blond hair, whisker like birthmarks on his face, and injuries all over his body, he looked very hungry. "who are you, and why did you take my things?" alie asked."my n-name is naruto. i lived in the village hidden in the leaves. every grown up hates me and tells their kids to stay away from me. i got kicked out of the orphanage a few years ago, and i started the ninja academy and everyone still hates me for some reason i don't know about." he cried. alie held him tightly. "why did you steal my things?" she asked. "i haven't eaten in four days." he cried. alie turned on her communicator. "prairie activate the teleporter. I'm bringing a new friend along." naruto was confused on what she meant. alie walked with naruto in her arms. "am i in trouble ?" naruto asked after a few minutes. "no, I'm a guardian, a person who stops evil robots called mavericks and pseudoroids from taking over the world." alie answered. "that sounds alot like a ninja's job for their village." naruto said. "well here we are." they entered a room with a strange light fixture. they stood under it and were transported to guardian base.

" whoa" naruto said in awe after looking out the window. "we're really high up" he said happily. "ok kiddo, you're going to learn a few mechanical know hows." alie said happily. "ok sis." naruto said happily.

four years later

"sis, how come i didn't get to come with you when you took out that ouroboros thing with grey?" naruto whined. he had grown into quite a strong looking kid. he was now taller, wearing a dark blue jacket over a black shirt, black fingerless gloves, long white pants and had a blaster hooked to his left side. "naruto, i told you, i don't feel comfortable with you going out with something that big especially when you don't have a biometal." alie answered for the hundredth time. she had grown into quite the woman too. just then the traces from the HQ went off. "it seems that ouroboros had several biometals we didn't know about and landed near your old home. you finally ready to get your own biometal?" alie explained. "that's not even a question." naruto shouted.

alie and naruto had been teleported where they first met, a few hundred feet from konoha. "sure wish grey wasn't going around the world right now." alie muttered. his a-trans abilities could come in handy. just then a handful of mavericks attacked. naruto shot everyone down in a few seconds. "naruto you're getting good with that gun i gave you." alie said happily. her adopted little brother was quite the shooter. the two kept trekking until a cat with red ribbons in its hair jumped at naruto and nearly scratched his face off. alie pulled it off. "put the cat down lady." she turned to see a boy with a blue shirt, white shorts, black hair that spiked up in the back, and a leaf headband. "and you are?" alie asked. before she got an answer, he jumped at her, and naruto kicked him in the gut, hard.

"sasuke!!!" a girl with pink hair and a red dress along with a boy with black clothes, pale skin, and black hair came rushing along. "how dare you hurt my sasuke!!" she shouted at naruto. "huh, do i know you?" she asked. naruto was about to answer when a man with silver hair, jonnin clothes and a headband covering his left eye came in. "sorry about my students, we're working on a few things." "that's cool." alie said. "you mind taking us to the head around here."

"danzo, no, I'm not giving every new gennin team an anbu root member just for you." sabutori shouted."but, my lord, with sai-" danzo said but was interrupted. "only because we were one ninja short this year." sabutori shouted. just then kakashi came in. "sorry sir, someone wanted to see you." he lazily said. alie and naruto walked in and both elders nearly had heart attacks. "naruto, you're alive." old man third said in shock. 'i knew he looked familiar.' sakura thought.

alie filled him in on the details and sabutori just stared out the window. "i suggest looking in the forest of death, their was a meteor sighting there." alie and naruto ran through town with sasuke not far behind. on arriving,they encountered more mavericks. "model z, model x, double mega merge." alie shouted with the two biometals in hand. the two then said. "bio-link established, m.e.g.a. system on line." alie was now wearing a red armor with a blond pony tail behind her. she jumped up and slashed some of the mavericks, while naruto blasted. sasuke grit his teeth in anger, he knew naruto from before, and he was lame then. now, he was powerful.

"bwahahaha. it's been a while, mega man model zx." a voice said. they looked up and saw the reaper Prometheus. he attacked alie and she got a huge wound in her side."alie!!!" naruto shouted. "do you with to save her?" a voice said. "I'm biometal model n." naruto then shouted "mega merge." an orange biometal that looked look a shurriken poped out of the ground and naruto was engulfed in light. he was now wearing a ninja like gear with bracers. his left had a shurriken shooter the other had a sword folded on it. he had a set of goggles on. on his back was a giant shurriken , at the bottom was thrusters. his legs wear in cased with armor that looked like it was very tough. "you're going down Prometheus." the new mega man said.

* * *

here's a quick list of new mega men and their bio-metals

Kiba Bio metal Model B: beast based

Haku Bio metal Model M: mirror based

Gaara bio metal Model D: Dessert based

Shino bio metal Model I: Insect Based

TenTen bio metal Model C: Cutter based

Sasuke bio metal Model S: Sigma/Virus based

review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 1: Rise of Megaman Model N

Naruto ZX Chapter 1: Rise of Megaman Model N

Alie couldn't help but smile, her adopted little brother just became a megaman. He didn't look that bad either. Prometheus was shocked, he never heard of this bio metal before. Sasuke was angry beyond all believe. He saw how Alie worked with two bio metals, true it was half the power, but still Naruto had something he didn't. And Naruto was glad, he was finally a megaman, just like his adoptive sister.

Prometheus came at Naruto at full speed. The shuriken blades on the left and tight opened up to create a jet pack sending him upwards. Naruto dove down with his sword activated, slashing the reapers scythe in two. Prometheus growled, and teleported out of their. "Sis!" Naruto shouted. He went to his sisters side. She ended up changing back, with a huge cut in her side. "Kid, you'll have to go on without me OK." She whispered weakly. Naruto put her in a shady spot, and left to find the disturbance. But unknown to him, a green clad swordsman stared at him in anger.

Naruto trekked on for what seemed like an hour when he found the meteor. It was actually, a chunk out of Ouroboros. Then something shot out of the wreckage. It was a large red ram like robot with massive fist, tank treads on his feet, and elbows that looked like after burners. "I am Blitz Ram, My master awarded me and several other Pseudoroids for his cause." It laughed. "Master, who are you talking about?" Model N demanded. "N, not a good idea." Naruto whispered. Blitz Ram's Elbows burned brightly, and he charged forward. Naruto jumped up and it hit 50 trees in one punch. Naruto activated his cannon, and shot at the robot. The attack didn't do much. The menacing robot thrashed his arms about and it the ground below him turned into huge rocks and the flew everywhere. Naruto jumped up once again only this time with a charge shot reved up. In one powerful shot, Blitz Ram was destroyed.

Alie woke up in the Hospital, she was bandaged up, her jacket was on the door, and Naruto was sleeping on her lap. "OK Naruto wake up." She laughed. Just then her old friend Grey rushed in with an upset look on his face. "Alie, Thomas, he went crazy."(1) Grey said in fear. "WHAT!!!" Alie and Naruto Shouted in unison. "He had the other 4 megamen attack Mikale and everything. Legion HQ is in ruins." Grey said with an upset look on his face. Naruto then mentioned his fight with Blitz Ram and explained about the mentioning of the master. Just then, Old man third walked in with Team 7, and a girl with pure white eyes walked in. "Who are you ?" Sabutori asked. "Grey, Reploid and Megaman Model A." He said with a laugh. Sasuke then shoved the Hokage out of the way, and then shouted at Alie. "GIVE ME A BIO METAL!!" "First off brat, respect the Hokage, he can do some damage to you kid, second it don't work that way, the bio metal picks you, not the other way around." Alie said in annoyance. Model N and A then rose up. "Yeah, I chose Grey." A said in anger. "Same here." N agreed. "N-naruto, How long do you think you'll be here ?" the girl asked. "Hinata ?" He asked. Hinata then fainted.

Sabutori left for his office, just then Danzo walked in. 'Doesn't anyone knock anymore.' The Hokage thought. "Sir, what are you planning to do about the demon brat ?" He asked. "Let him and his friends stay here, and give them the tools needed to find what's left of this Ouroboros thing." "But- hey who's he?" Danzo pointed to a man in a green outfit, carrying a sword with a green bio metal in hand.

Naruto took Alie to his favorite ramen restaurant once she checked out. After she found him, Alie forbids Naruto from gorging on Ramen like he did. But all things considering, she let it slide. "So that Hinata girl's had a crush on you for as long as you can remember ?" Alie asked. "Yeah, I just wanted to see how long it took for her to muster up the courage to tell me." Just then a blast was heard and the two megamen turned their attention to the smoke coming from the Hokage tower. They paid their bill, Mega merged, and dashed towards the problem.

* * *

(1) To those of you who have no idea what the heck I'm talking about either a. beat ZX advent on hard or b. look up extra ending on youtube.


	3. Chapter 2: Model Mayhem

Naruto ZX Chapter 2: Model Mayhem.

* * *

Here's the long waited return of Dark Anbu Knight. Sorry I've been out of touch, computer problems.

* * *

The Anbu swarmed the tower as a green hurricane engulfed the entire structure. Naruto and Alie dashed through to save the day. Several Mechanilloids surrounded them. "You go save the old man, I'll take out the trash around here." Naruto said. Alie nodded, she could trust Naruto at this now. She slashed her way through what seemed like fifty robots until she saw Aleous.

"You !!" Alie shouted. "What's the matter model ZX, surprised to see me." The wind megaman cackled. Danzo glared at Alie.

Alie charged at Aleous with her sword. The wind megaman did the same. Both seemed to be at equal power. 'How you holding up little bro ?' Alie thought.

The new megaman in question was with Grey who was helping our hero fight the robots. Grey used his A-trans ability to turn into several old Psuderoids. He had a blazng buck named buckfire, a mole named hedgeshock, and a cool pterodactyl with a guitar named Vulturon, they blew up what seemed like fifty hundred robots.

Then a cackle was heard. They turned to see a Psuedroid. It was tall, pink, looked some what female, and had swords on its skinny and long arms. "I'm Strikeslasha." The robot giggled." you boys are going down." She spun at high speeds and the boys jumped out of the way. Naruto shot his kunai buster at the weird robot. But the bullets just bounced off her ans she spun. "Stand back Naruto." Grey ordered. He Jumped up, with both guns spinning in his hands and he shouted. "GIGA CRUSH !!!" He fired a barrage of Bullets at speeds Naruto had never seen before. The pink robot was destroyed and Model A transmitted the data.

"Grey huge favor, only turn into that one if necessary." Naruto yelled. "Deal." Grey said. The two went to go help Alie only to discover that Danzo was trying to arrest her. "You can't blame me for something another megaman did." She shouted. "She's right Danzo." The third shouted.  
After the festivities, the three heroic megamen went to the park. "Life here is interesting." One word for it." Naruto said. "Naruto, I know you don't like it here but get over it." His older sister said.

"We might want to start hunting for the remains of Ouraboros." Grey pointed out.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE NARUTO!" a voice shouted followed by a series of barks. They turned to see a boy with red fang like marks on his face. "Oh, hey Kiba." Naruto said. "Don't you hi me jerk. First you disappear, and then you come around with that weird armor." Kiba shouted. His dog Akamaru continued to bark.

The megamen just walked away. Kiba started growling and lashed at the three. At that moment a woman with long black hair and red eyes stepped on him, and held him down. "I apologize for my student." She said, pulling Kiba away.

---that night----

Kiba glared at Naruto and his friends through their hotel room. He had just finished his punishment with Kurenai, and he wanted Naruto dead. Kiba then heard a sinister laughter. He turned to see a man in a dark cloak that looked shredded. "Catch." the figure said. He threw him a biometal. This one looked like a ruby fang. "MEGA MERGE!" Kiba shouted. His form looked similar to that of a werewolf as he let out a menacing howl. Akamaru then whimpered in fear.

----next day---

Alie went out for a morning walk when she heard a a faint whimper. She looked to see Akamaru all covered in wounds. "Oh, poor thing." She said taking the dog to the hotel. Naruto pointed the way to the vet and Kiba's sister Hana examined the dog. "I know these are animal marks but none like I've ever seen." She said. Just then a menacing howl was heard. The three megamen sprung into action.

----elsewhere----

Albert looked down in shame. His knew body looked like a red haired teenager. "I never should have made models S and V, they've corrupted model B so badly." he said in shame.

* * *

What's Albert talking about? Wait and see.


End file.
